Torn
by Threnody
Summary: After a fight with Ayeka, Ryoko battles with the decision of leaving Earth or staying with Tenchi.


A.N. As far as this fic goes for placement in the timeline...well, my favorite is a mix of the OAV and Universe. So, Washuu is Ryoko's mom, and Sasami is Tsunami, Ryoko was Kagato's prisoner and attacked Jurai, but she landed on earth like in Universe. None of that really affects the story, but I wanted you to know what exactly is going on. Thanks go to my friend Redeemed for thinking up the title. Uh, I think that's all I wanted to say....enjoy. *kisses and hugs the reader*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Some other rich people in Japan do. Aren't they lucky. I wish I owned Tenchi...*smiles at the thought* heeheehee *evil laugh*  
  
Warnings: None, except for a little sap at the end. ^-^  
  
Torn  
By Threnody  
  
  
  
Ryoko stood there, staring out at the lake, refusing to let the tears leave her eyes. Her words had stung, cut deeper than Ryoko would ever let anyone know. Especially him. She sighed and let the scene replay in her mind.  
  
* * *  
  
It had started out as a normal summer dinner at the Masaki residence. It had been a rather hot day and tempers were wearing thin. Ryoko had glomped Tenchi for about the 10th time since the start of the meal and Ayeka had enough.  
  
"Ryoko! Get your filthy hands off Lord Tenchi this instant!"  
  
"But why? Tenchi likes it, don't you Tenchi?"  
  
*sweatdrop* "Well, I, uh-"  
  
"I mean it Ryoko!" Ayeka shouted, standing and thrusting her chopsticks in Ryoko's direction. "If you don't let go of Lord Tenchi I will be forced to take action."  
  
"But My Tenchi and I are in looooove," she explained, happily tightening her arms around Tenchi's neck. "It's only natural."  
  
"Love? Ha! That's a joke!" Ayeka's voice became haughty and nasal. She crossed her arms, looking down her nose at Ryoko. "Honestly, how long are you going to delude yourself. You are nothing but a spoiled, selfish, egotistical, obnoxious space whore. You only embarrass yourself and Tenchi by pretending to think he could love you. Why would Tenchi ever love a monster like you?"  
  
Ryoko growled. "What did you just say?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Ryoko was immediately on her feet, staring angrily at the princess. Her hand shot out to her side and her gem glowed as she started to form her energy sword. The others at the table prepared for the battle that was to come, but were surprised by the silence. Ryoko had stopped. Tenchi looked up at her and was surprised by the expression on her face. She looked shocked and confused. Her brow quivered into a slight frown and she looked down at Tenchi. Her eyes seemed to be searching his for some kind of answer or reassurance. He didn't know what to say. A solitary tear escaped and landed on Tenchi's cheek.  
  
"Ryoko?" he said softly as she teleported away.  
  
There was silence in the room. They had expected anything from the hardened space pirate. Anything but tears. They had all seen her cry before, but not at a fight with Ayeka. Tenchi reached up and gingerly touched the tear upon his cheek.  
  
"Ayeka," Sasami said in a quiet voice, "You went too far."  
  
Ayeka sat down, looking very guilty and confused.  
  
* * *  
  
She watched the moon reflect off the ripples in the lake as a slight breeze ruffled her hair and clothing. She gritted her teeth at the battle going on inside her head.  
  
What do you care? She's a spoiled brat herself. You know that Tenchi loves you.  
  
She stopped at that. She had always told herself that Tenchi loved her and not Ayeka. But what proof did she have? Tenchi had never declared love for either of them. And why would he love Ryoko?  
  
Because you're beautiful. And amazing, sexy, talented, sexy, energetic, powerful, sexy-  
  
"And a murdering space pirate," she murmured to the night sky.  
  
She had been responsible for the death of countless people on Jurai and if not for Tsunami, she would've killed little Sasami.  
  
'It wasn't you're fault,' a small voice inside her argued. 'You were under Kagato's control.'  
  
She immediately silenced the voice. She deserved to feel guilty for the lives she had ruined.  
  
She sighed yet again and sat down upon the earth. Her heart was tearing her apart. She had spent years developing defenses against these unwanted emotions, why were they surfacing now?  
  
You don't care about them, her space pirate side reminded her. They're nothing to you. Just entertainment until you get bored. When you do, fly off on Ryo-ohki until you find something else that captivates you. You could just kill that annoying princess you know. It would be so easy. Those floating logs of hers would be no obstacle. You could kill her in her sleep! It would be so easy! Then you wouldn't have to put up with her annoying chatter and there would be nothing between you and Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko sat there, letting the thoughts wash over her. The idea appealed to her, she had to admit, but something inside her knew she would never go through with it. She couldn't understand it. It seemed like ever since she arrived on Earth, ever since she met Tenchi, there was a part of her that began to care about all of the people around her. Even Ayeka.  
  
You've gotten soft. Her own voice sneered at her. Caring for others only makes you weak and vulnerable. What happened to the Great Space Pirate Ryoko? The most feared woman in the entire universe. You were glorious back then. Now look at you. A weepy, soft girl who cries at the harsh words of a competitor, and mourning the loss of a few piddling Jurians. You're pitiful.  
  
For a moment her anger flared. She had been glorious. What had happened to her?  
  
Love.  
  
The answer came quickly and easily. She had met Tenchi and fallen in love. He had been her undoing. That foolish, infuriating, damnable, sweet boy who had stolen her heart.  
  
She sighed in anger and lay down, staring up at the summer stars. This was all his fault. He was the one who had made her feel again. It had been hundreds of years since she had really smiled. A true genuine smile. It was all his fault.  
  
Her anger faded as she thought of the times she had spent with him and the adventures they'd gone on. Together. The familiar warm feeling spread over her. She felt a tingling in her chest and a nervousness in her stomach.  
  
"Why would Tenchi ever love a monster like you?"  
  
The words came back hard and fast, replacing the warm feeling with one cold and full of fear. Ryoko groaned and rolled onto her side, curling into a ball. Would Tenchi ever love her? She cursed him again for causing her this weakness and pain. And yet she loved him for it.  
  
'Maybe I should leave now,' she thought dully. 'If I leave now I can avoid the pain of rejection. Tenchi would never love someone like me. He's too pure and good. So innocent.'  
  
She chuckled remembering the day they had gone to the hot springs. He was everything she wasn't. She would only taint his purity. She already had. 'Should I leave? Would Tenchi be better off without me? Would he be happier?'  
  
Memories came flooding back of all the times he had scolded her and yelled at her.  
  
"I hate you!"  
  
The words had been a knife through her heart. The memory still hurt. She sighed, wonder what she should do.  
  
Stop being such a weakling. Just leave him and go back to space. That is where you really belong. You were always happy in space. You were free. Even with Kagato you had fun. You call this fun? Chasing after and earthling? Forget him, he doesn't need you and you don't need him.  
  
The battle had grown more intense these days, between the Pirate and the Woman. She would soon have to make a decision. Would she run off into space and lead the carefree life she once had? Could she?  
  
'You know it would not be the same. He will always be in your heart. You couldn't forget him, even if you wanted to.'  
  
"I love him."  
  
She murmured the words softly, as if barely daring to believe them. She truly loved him. More than everything, even her own happiness. If she stayed on earth she could be near him. Even if he didn't return her love, she could spend her life by his side.  
  
You call that an existence? Following a boy around, hoping for a kind word or a smile. It's disgraceful. Leave him. Leave them. They don't really want you here. Return to your old days of power that you loved so much. Drink, fight, and laugh away this sorry little emotion. It's not really love. He's just someone to replace the loneliness and emptiness of space. He is replaceable. There are thousands of men in the universe who would gladly give up their lives to journey with you.  
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
She stiffened as Tenchi placed a hand on her shoulder. She quickly sat up and brushed away the tears she hadn't realized were there. Frowning she glanced at Tenchi. But her face softened at the concerned expression on his.  
  
"Ryoko, are you alright?"  
  
"Of course I am Tenchi!" She laughed, "Did you honestly think that I'd let the words of that stupid princess get to me? I thought you knew me better than--"  
  
She stopped as Tenchi placed a hand under her chin and pulled her face toward his, looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Ryoko," he said in a low deliberate voice. "Ayeka was just mad, she didn't really mean it. There are plenty of reasons why I would love you."  
  
Ryoko blinked repeatedly, fighting back the tears. They sat like that for a moment, staring into each other's faces and taking what each offered. Hope, joy, laughter, comfort, and love.  
  
She smiled mischievously. "Plenty? Really? Does that mean..."  
  
Tenchi blushed furiously and quickly looked at the ground. "Well, um...what I mean is--"  
  
She just laughed and sighed happily. Leaning over she quickly and softly pressed her lips against his cheek.  
  
"Thank you, My Tenchi," she murmured in his ear.  
  
Tenchi looked at her for a moment, surprised and still blushing slightly. He smiled and stood up, offering his hand to help her.  
  
"Come on Ryoko. Let's go back inside."  
  
Ryoko looked at the lake for a moment and then she stared up into the night stars. Her gaze then moved to Tenchi, eyes shining bright with unshed tears.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go back in."  
  
She took his hand and stood. The waited for a moment, smiling at each other. Slowly and contentedly they walked back to the house. Together.  



End file.
